¡Supéralo Voldy, yo tengo nariz y tu no!
by UNKNOWN455204
Summary: Nuestro "queridísimo" mago tenebroso calcula mal su aparición, en vez de aparecer en Londres termina  por alguna extraña razón  en Brooklyn, NY.   Courtney Lamb tiene la suerte de encontrarse con el personaje ficticio… corrijo: el TRAUMADO personaje
1. Voldemort me quita mis brownies

Una joven se encontraba leyendo pasivamente en su sala de estar. Suspiró al leer la parte en la que Romeo moría por su Julieta, cuando terminó cerró el libro.

-Que tontería ¿no pudieron mandarse cartas para decirle uno a otro el plan?

-Por algo se llama tragedia ¿no?-opinó Simon, su mejor amigo, desde el sofá continuo.

-Bah, bobadas, no puedo creer que gasté 12 preciosos dólares en esto-tomó el libro y se lo lanzó a Simon.

-Conste que TU lo querías-dijo Simon mirándola.

-En mi opinión personal Harry Potter es mejor que cualquier otro libro-afirmó la chica.

-Vamos Courtney… le gana El Señor de los Anillos ¡y por mucho!

-¡Solo por que Hermione se casó con Ron y no Krum no quiere decir que odies toda la saga!-se quejó Courtney agitando los brazos- Y Voldemort es mejor villano que la cosa esa que vive en la montaña.

Simon hizo un gesto de dolor.

-No lo llames así

-¿Quieres brownies?-preguntó Courtney bruscamente, apartando mechones blancos de su cara.

Simon torció los ojos.

-Tu siempre pensando en comida- dijo Simon- si gracias

-Bien- sonrió

Courtney se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Un lugar más grande que la salita retro y muy acogedor. La albina se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta y sacó la masa para brownies.

Cuando mezcló las nueces con lo demás escuchó un estruendoso ¡CRACK! En la salita. Hubo un grito. Simon… y dejó la masa a medio hacer.

Entró en la sala y vio una cosa blanca con negro… bueno, una persona. Con vestido negro y ojos rojos con rendijas de serpiente.

-Court… e-es es- tartamudeó Simon encogido en su sillón como un gusano.

-Es Voldy-completó Courtney con palpable asombro.

El mago tenebroso se quedó viéndole como si le faltaran varios… corrijo: TODOS los tornillos de la cabeza.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, PEQUEÑA E IRRESPETUOSA MUGGLE- estalló

-No me grites-se quejó Courtney jugando con su delantal de: "I LOVE CUPCAKES"

Lord Voldemort solo la miró con desprecio.

Al ver que el mago más tenebroso de todos se acomodaba en su salita, Courtney no tuvo más remedio que terminar sus brownies los metió en el horno y regresó a la sala. Simon seguía hundido en el sofá mirando a Voldemort con cara de trauma.

-¿Quieren té?-preguntó Courtney de brazos cruzados.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA?-chilló Simon levantándose por fin de su asiento- ¡EL MAGO MAS TENEBROSO Y FICTICIO DEL MUNDO ESTA EN TU SALA Y TU OFRECES TÉ!

-Otro más que me grita-suspiró ella.- ¿Quieren té o no?

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza y tomó una revista que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué es esto muggle?-preguntó con curiosidad el mago pasando las páginas de la revista.

-Es una revista-dijo como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

-NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A HABLARME EN ESE TONO ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-de su varita solo salió una motita de algodón y un leve ¡PUFF! El mago sacudió la varita nuevamente.- AVADA KEDAVRA- nada.

-MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rió Simon como psicópata.- NO ME MATASTE CONDENADO REPTIL

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Court viendo que Lord Voldemort estaba sobre la mesa y apuntaba a Simon.

-Voldemort no me pudo matar-para finalizar la oración, Simon le sacó la lengua a Voldemort, quien a su vez le arrebató el plato de brownies a Courtney y comenzó a devorarlos uno por uno.

-¡Hey! Eran para MI

-Ya no, estúpido muggle-dijo Voldemort con desprecio mientras tomaba su te, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Dejen sus reviews :D **

**Por si acaso alguien a leido este fic en Potterfics no se alarmen soy la misma autora xD **

**Bsos, Sab**


	2. Todos aquí somos ficticios

Ahí estaba el gran Lord Voldemort, en una salita neoyorquina tomando té con dos muggles, pero que pequeño era el mundo.

La muchacha albina que le "había" dado los deliciosos brownies hablaba con el muchacho de camisa negra sobre: ¿Si Voldemort esta aquí… Donde están Harry y Dumby?

Voldemort suspiró, algo parecido a un suspiro, en realidad fue un siseo.

Courtney lo miró con sus ojos caoba - muy raros en una albina- y al ver que el villanístico reptil no decía nada siguió hablando con su amigo.

-Ustedes, muggles asquerosos, ¿dónde por Salazar me encuentro?-preguntó Voldemort ya aburrido de tanto aburrimiento.

-En Brooklyn-contestó Simon sin mucha importancia.-New York

-Yo creo que deberíamos regresarlo al libro-opinó Courtney mientras iba a su habitación. Y volvía con una cajita de madera. Simon se levantó para ayudarla. Llevaron la caja hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort no mostró ninguna emoción, pero se moría por saber que había dentro. Court abrió la caja y dejó que el mago oscuro viera su contenido.

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal… Harry Potter…Harry Potter… ¡HARRY POTTER!

-MUGGLE CON TRAUMA ALEJA ESO DE MI PRECIOSA VISIÓN-gritó Voldemort a Courtney.

-Vamos Voldy, no es tan malo, mira… eres un personaje ficticio-explicó Simon con suavidad y miró a Courtney.

-Todos aquí lo somos, la demente que escribió esto no es ficticia y le gusta hacernos sufrir-continuó Courtney con tono maternal.

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO, POR SALAZAR! YO NO SOY FICTICIO-siguió gritando el mago tenebroso-LEAN MIS LABIOS: N-O S-O-Y F-I-C-T-I-C-I-O

-Si tuvieras labios se me facilitaría mas la lectura-murmuró Courtney a Simon, quien soltó una carcajada.

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Voldemort confundido, por primera vez, públicamente.

-Es que eres una serpiente-persona y no tienes boca-explicó Simon ya calmado.

-No lo soy-respondió Voldy indignado, con mucho orgullo se levantó de su asiento y tiró la caja con los libros de Harry Potter.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA TU… TU… PSICÓTICO?-grito-preguntó Courtney quien se levantó para recoger sus preciados libros firmados por J.K.- Por Dios hay que ponerte en terapia o rehabilitación de… exceso de poder en masa

-Mucha razón-concordó Simon

Voldemort no pudo estar más confundido, ¿exceso de poder en masa? ¿Qué lo creían? ¿Hitler? Bueno, seamos realistas, Hitler podría ser primo de Voldemort con la cara de estreñimiento que puso al leer que Harry Potter, el mocoso que vivió lo derrotaba… oficialmente traumado.

**Segundo Capitulo xD **

**Voldy quedó más traumado que nunca ¿no creen? o.O**

**Sab**


	3. NO toques mi poster de Lady Gaga

Cuando Courtney comenzó a trabajar se le hacía más difícil cada vez dejar a Voldemort en su apartamento. Claro, si tu fueras ella no lo dejarías solo en tu apartamento y con tus -preciados- libros de Harry Potter ¿verdad?. Por lo tanto, Court puso los libros bajo llave, para que Voldy no los quemara, rompiera, mojara, deshojara o cualquier otro verbo que termine en "ara".

Lord Voldemort no podía sentirse más deshonrado… ¡Dependía de una muggle! Prefería casarse con Bellatrix a D-E-P-E-N-D-E-R de una asquerosa, simple y freaky muggle.

Como Courtney no estaba cerca, Voldy, decidió "explorar" el extraño bloque muggle, en el cual viviría hasta poder saber la razón de su… errónea aparición.

El mago tenebroso pasó por la cocina, viendo cada utensilio y cubierto que había. ¿para que tener tantas cosas si solo se necesita una buena comida y ya? Por lo tanto, lord Voldemort, el más grande mago… raro de todo el mundo pasó al cuarto de su ¿portadora de cuarto y comida? Si, eso.

Tom entró en la oscura habitación, encendió la luz con un movimiento de mano y pudo apreciar una habitación rojo quemado con diminutas estrellas blancas malvavisco. Una cama Queen estaba en medio del cuarto, bajo una ventana, con sábanas verdes… el color de Slytherin, pensó Voldemort. Vio que cerca de la puerta había un armario, de color blanco y lo suficientemente grande como para caber dentro de él. Una estantería llena de libros se colocaba cerca de la cama. Habían planetas y linternas chinas colgados del techo. El suelo era de madera brillante. Lo que en realidad le llamó la atención al mago tenebroso fue una peculiar foto que no se movía.

Era de tamaño real y estaba pegada a la pared. Una mujer rubia platinada, como los Malfoy, de cabello corto… excesivamente corto. No vestía nada más que un sombrero negro - de los policía muggles, pero sin la placa- y unos shorts negros de cuero… abajo decía: Lady Gaga The Fame Monster.

¿Lady qué? ¿No era algo morboso que una muchacha tuviera la foto de una mujer semi desnuda en su habitación? Y sobre todo ¡UN NOMBRE MÁS EXTRAÑO QUE EL DE UNA POCIÓN!

Hay… los niños de ahora, pensó Voldemort con nostalgia…

-¡En mis tiempos esto no se toleraba!-exclamó el hombre-serpiente para sí. Notó que la foto en blanco y negro estaba enmarcada.

-¡Peor todavía!

Tomó el objeto con delicadeza, tenía la corazonada de que iba a ser asesinado por la muggle si algo, CUALQUIER COSA le pasaba a ese cuadro muggle.

Courtney se sentía desfallecer. Hacía ya 2 horas que había dejado el apartamento… y a su villano favorito dentro de él… literalmente.

Abby, su compañera de trabajo - si es que trabajar en una dulcería se considera trabajo… xP pero que digo… ¡así terminaré yo algún día! xD- notó que estaba pálida, más de lo normal, y se preocupó.

-Hey, loca de manicomio ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras servía un pie de manzana.

-No… es que…- ¿Qué digo?- mi sobrinito… él está en casa solo y…

-¿DEJASTE UN BEBE SOLO EN TUUU APARTAMENTO?-gritó Abby espantada.

-Si, si, si… lo sé Ab… ¡tengo que volver!-dicho y hecho, Courtney se quitó el uniforme - en los casilleros obviamente- y corrió las 3 cuadras de distancia. Tres cuadras desde su apartamento a la Dulcería Crankies.

Voldy estaba sentado con toda la confianza del mundo en la cama de la albina, admirando el póster de la tal Lady Gaga… en una de las estanterías vio una especie de estuches de plástico, más cosas muggles, que tenían la cara de una persona o más y muchas letras: Evanescence: The Open Door; Lady Gaga: The Fame Monster; Taylor Swift: Speak Now y un montón más de barbaridades.

El mago tenebroso no escuchó la puerta del bloque muggle abrirse y cerrarse, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¡TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE GRAUNT!-chilló Courtney como si fuera su madre- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con MI póster de Lady Gaga?

Voldy quedó totalmente mudo. ¿acaso esa insignificante y demente muggle había dicho su nombre COMPLETO?

-Bueno… emm, yo-balbuceó Voldemort por primera vez en su vida.

La albina cruzó su habitación a toda velocidad y le arrebató el poster gigante al personaje ficticio. Lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar y antes de salir señaló a Voldemort con el dedo índice y un tic en el ojo derecho.

-NO toques mi poster de Lady Gaga

**Voy super rápido ¿verdad?**

**Es que quiero llevarlo a la par con Potterfics jeje**

**Besos&Abrazos**

**Sab**


End file.
